Falling Down
by istopped
Summary: Mikan took Persona’s offer. Natsume stopped taking missions and she'd be the one to do it. A new guy came and became Mikan’s new trainer. Would it be worth the sacrifice? What would be the consequences? And what about there 'personal matters?
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: Cool! I'm writing again. Hehe.. While I was reading millions of fanfics (I'm exaggerating. I didn't mean it.) this came to my mind. Oh yeah. I'm also thinking about it while I'm daydreaming. I love doin' that. : ) _**

**SUMMARY: Mikan took Persona's offer. Natsume will stop taking missions and she will be the one to do it. A new guy came and became Mikan's new trainer. What if..?**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

6 years have passed but still nothing changed. Our favorite brunette is still afraid of her "FAVORITE" Math teacher.

"Waaah! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!!!!!" until she bumped into this hot-young-head turner-crimson eyed guy which is …. Natsume Hyuuga.

"Watch where you going, polka-dots!" Natsume said in a cold manner.

"Oh! Hey, Natsume! Good Morning!" she said ignoring the fact that he just called her names.

"Tch. Whatever." He said as he walked away.

As Natsume walked away from her she was thinking of something. '_I'll protect you, Natsume. No matter what.'_

(Me: I don't like Mr. Jinno that much so I'll skip. He probably gave Mikan a detention after class.)

**After class..**

"Ugh! I can't believe it! Giving me a week detention?! Man! How come Mr. Jinno hate me that much?! Ugh." Mikan said as she buried her face into her palms. (Me: See what I mean?)

She's now sitting under her favorite tree. . When she bumped into Natsume that morning, she was already 10 minutes late. Mr. Jinno gave her a one week detention for being 15 minutes late. Yep! One week.

"Oh man!" she said as she sighed.

"Shut up, little girl." Someone said with this manly voice

Mikan looked at the voice's owner.

"Hey, Natsume." she greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Hn."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Tch. What do you think? You sure are annoying, polka-dots."

"Hey! Stop calling me that! You've been calling me 'polka-dots' for six years in a row." Mikan pouted.

"I'll stop calling you that if you stop wearing it." He said without looking at her. '_Of course not. I like teasing you'._ He thought.

Mikan came up with something. She grinned evilly. Of course, Natsume can't see that because his back is facing her.

"Alright then." She giggled.

That makes Natsume looked at her.

"What?"

She grinned.

"I'll stop wearing those stupid idiotic panties…" she moved closer to Natsume. She whispered something in his ear. "…so.. what do you want me to wear? Let me think.. what about… thongs?" she said seductively.

She didn't wait for his reply. She left him dumbfounded. '_Hah! Got you! ' Mikan thought as she walked away._

_'Why that little…' _Natsume thought as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Mikan was wandering around the Northern forest. She's bored. Then suddenly the wind blew.

"Hey, idiot." A guy's voice called her attention.

"Hey, Aki." As she smiled to the guy in front of her.

Aki Hanazawa. He has this gray hair and gray eyes. He is also tall for his age, which is 16. Who is Aki Hanazawa? He was hidden by the academy because of a top-secret reason. He is Mikan's trainer after she accepted Persona's offer.

_Flashback: _

_Mikan was alone somewhere in __Northern Forest__. It was a cold night and she was missing her grandpa so much that's why she got out of her room and ran somewhere. _

_'Grandpa, you told me that you'll always be by my side.' She stopped and sighed. She looked at the starry sky as tears started to form on her eyes. 'I know you're up there with mom and dad… but still… I wish you were here with me…' she can't take it anymore. She cried. _

_A month ago, Mr. Narumi told her the bad news. Her grandpa died. The said reason was his weak body can't take the cold and decided to be at rest. The academy didn't let her see him but they promised that they will take care of everything. _

_She sighed as she remembered what happened last month. She tried to be as cheerful as before so no one would notice it. _

_"It's really cold out here.." she said as she rubbed her palms with one another. But when she opened it … _

_"Amazing!" her eyes glittered as she admires the fireball on her hands. _

_She closed her palms. She looked at her fingers and pointed at something. She concentrated and a fire was created. A little fire. _

_She was admiring the fire she created when she sensed someone. _

_"I see. You've seen it yourself." The guy said. He was wearing an all-black outfit and a white mask covering his upper face. _

_"You're… you're… Persona!" she said. _

_"Yes, I am. And you are Mikan Sakura." He said in a cold voice. _

_"Yes I am sir." She said as she bowed. _

_"By this time, you must know that you possess the Fire _ _Alice__. Actually, that isn't the _ _Alice__ you also possess." _

_"Huh? What do you mean, sir?" _

_"If the Higher-ups are right, you have almost all the _ _Alices__ in the world." _

_"I… I…I… don't know … what.. to.. say…" she was shocked. 'All the _ _Alices__?! I can't believe it.' She thought as she looked at the man in front of her. _

_Persona moved closer to Mikan. He touched her beautiful face with his fingers. _

_"You have a wonderful Alice, Sakura.' _

_Mikan can't move a little. She's too scared to move. 'This man is giving me chills all over.' _

_"You can still remember what happened six years ago, right? How the Anti-Alice Organization tried to kidnap Natsume? They're still planning to get him. I'm sure you want to protect him. After all, he is your friend." _

_She remembered what happened six years ago. When they were 10. She and Sumire went after Reo who kidnapped Natsume. After what happened, she promised herself that she will protect Natsume and the others no matter what happen. _

_"Yes. Yes, I want to protect him, sir. Please, don't give him missions anymore." _

_"Very well then. But in return, you have to take those missions." _

_"Huh? What kind of missions?" _

_"Different kinds of missions. One of those is protecting this academy from the AAO. You know that the AAO are still after student who they can brainwash so that they can make the academy fall. Do you want that to happen to your friends? What about your best friend?" _

_Mikan's eyes widened. 'Hotaru! No! No! I wouldn't let them touch her!' she thought. _

_Persona moved away from her. "You have to be trained before we sent you on missions." He started to walk away from her but then he stopped. "Aki Hanazawa." He called someone. "You are in-charge of her." _

_"Hai." A guy said coldly as he stepped closer to Mikan. _

_There stood a guy who has this silver hair and eyes. "I'll be leaving." Persona said as he vanished. _

_Mikan snapped back to reality. 'Persona sure is scary.' She thought as she looked to the guy standing in front of her. The guy has his hand on his pockets. Then Mikan noticed something. 'He kind of reminds me of Natsume.' _

_"Hey, idiot." Aki called out. _

_"You know, it's not polite to call me 'idiot' since this is the first time we meet.". _

_The guy rolled his eyes. "Tch. Whatever. You know my name, right?" _

_"Oh yeah. It was Aki. Aki Ha.. Har.. something like that right?" she asked innocently. _

_"Man, you're an idiot!' _

_"Hey!" _

_"Aki Hanazawa. 16 years old. I'll be training you so stop being stupid." _

_"Aki Hanazawa… hmm. Nice to meet you. I am-" _

_"I don't care whoever you are." He turned his back on her and walked away. _

_"I AM MIKAN SAKURA, you jerk!" she yelled. 'He is so like Natsume.' _

_End of Flashback _

"Tch. Training will be at 9 pm." Aki said in a bored tone.

"Eh?! That late?! Come on, Aki. You know I have to sleep right?!" she exclaimed. _'__9 pm__?! Geez! That means we'll be finished at around __2 o'clock__ in the morning. And I don't have time to sleep! This guy surely hates me.' _

"You think I like that? Don't you think that I am also human and have to sleep?" He said sarcastically.

Mikan lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Aki realized that he hurt her. "Tch. Don't say sorry. It's making me guilty."

Her face brightened and gave Aki a brotherly hug. Aki didn't try to push her. _'Well, he is nicer than Natsume. I'm comparing them and it's not nice.'_

"Now, let's stop this itchy mushy moment and go back to you room. You still have 5 hours to rest. Then, we'll meet again." Aki walked away from her. He stopped but didn't look back.

"Is there something wrong, Aki?" Mikan asked when she noticed that he stopped.

"I forgot to tell you. Strawberries don't really fit you." With that, he left Mikan dumbfounded.

"Strawberries? What the … ?" then she remembered something.

"AKI! YOU PERVERT!" she yelled. '_Alright, HE IS SO LIKE NATSUME.' _

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

While Mikan was walking back to the dormitory, she bumped into someone. (Me: It was dark. Hm. Mikan totally forgot something.)

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." She bowed.

"Tch. You should watch where you going, little girl." Said a cold voice.

"Hey Natsume!" she greeted him.

"Hn polka-dots." He smirked.

She pouted as she notices what time is it. She held Natsume's wrist and look at his watch. "AH! What did I do to deserve this?!" she's still holding Natsume's wrist. It was already 8:30 pm and her training with Aki is nine o'clock. It seems like she forgot all about her training. (Me: _Sigh._ Haaay. Mikan.)

"Oi, idiot! Let go off me." He said as he pulled his hand.

Mikan let go of his hand. "I'll be punished." She turned her back on Natsume and waved goodbye. "See you, tomorrow, Natsume!"

Natsume was looking at Mikan's back. _'She'll be punished? What does she mean by that? Well, I really don't care." _

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Mikan was panting hard when she reached the place where she trains. (Me: If you're thinking about the training place, stop it. I'm not being rude, aryt? I just don't know where to put this training place so… on with the story! Hehe.)

"Gomen… I'm really sorry…" she said catching her breath.

"What am I going to do to you?" then Aki gave out a big sigh.

"Aki… don't get mad at me okay?" Mikan said with puppy eyes.

"Tch. Stop doing that. You're getting uglier than usual."

"Hey!" she pouted.

"Let's get started."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

It was a beautiful morning in Alice Academy.

"Good morning!" Mikan shouted that made all of her classmates looked at her.

"Good morning." They replied.

Mikan smiled and walked to her best friend.

"Good morning, Hotaru." She smiled.

Hotaru looked up to her. She was doing something when Mikan saw her.

Mikan didn't bother to hug her because she knew that she'll be flying out the classroom once she tried it.

"Morning." Hotaru said and went back to her invention.

The back door opened and revealed Ruka.

"Good morning, Ruka." She smiled to the lad.

"Good morning, Mikan." Ruka forced a smile.

"Where is Natsume?" she asked.

"Out on a mission." He sighed.

"Oh. But he was also absent yesterday." Mikan said in a worried tone.

"Yeah." Ruka looked at the floor. A tear flowed on his cheek. Mikan wiped it and smiled.

"Don't worry about him. I know he's okay." Mikan said.

"Hai." Ruka tried to smile.

**After class.. **

"Mikan."

Mikan looked up. She was fixing her things when Hotaru called her.

"What is it, Hotaru?" she smiled to her best friend.

"I know you're worried about Hyuuga."

"Yeah." she looked down and sighed.

"Then check if he's back already." Hotaru smiled.

Mikan's face brightened.

"Thanks, Hotaru! You're the best!" she hugged her best friend and went out of the classroom.

Ruka was about to go out of the classroom when Hotaru suddenly grabbed his hand. He blushed.

"Don't worry. I know Mikan can take care of him." she smiled.

Ruka blushed. Who wouldn't? Hotaru is prettier when she smiles. And she was still holding his hand. It seems like Hotaru noticed it and let go of his hand.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." She grabbed something from her pocket and showed it to Ruka.

Ruka was shocked. It was a picture of him with his animal friends. It's really cute. Yes, **CUTE.** And he doesn't like it even a bit.

"I-MAI!" he exclaimed.

But Hotaru didn't run with her scooter. She just stood there and looked at Ruka. She smiled.

Ruka blushed again.

"Stop blushing and come with me." She told her and started walking.

"Huh? Where?"

"My room. We're going to see what'll happen to those two."

"Don't tell me…"

"Let's go."

"Hai. Hai." Ruka said in defeat. _'I can't believe it. She must've installed hidden cameras in Natsume's room.' _

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"I'm damn tired!" Natsume exclaimed as lay down on his bed. He just came from his mission. His LAST mission.

"That persona." He said as he remembered what happened.

_Flashback _

_"Natsume you have a mission." Persona said in his coldest tone. (Me: Is this possible? Hm. I think it should be voice. Oh well.) _

_"…" was Natsume's reply. He doesn't usually talk with his 'master' so it's nothing unusual. _

_"This will be your last mission." _

_'Did he say what I think he said? LAST _ _MISSION__?!' Natsume's eyes widened. _

_"There will be someone who will be replacing you." _

_"Hn." Was his reply. 'Great!' _

_End of Flashback _

"This last mission is a piece of crap! Who in they're right mind would work for 2 days without breaks? Man!" he said to no one.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Ugh. Stupid visitors."

But he didn't bother to stand up.

**Outside.. **

_Mikan's P.O.V. _

I sighed. I knocked this door 6 times already but I got nothing. Maybe he's not here. How come I have this feeling that he's inside? I sighed again.

"Okay. One last try." I said to myself.

I knocked. "Natsume! Natsume! Are you here? It's Mikan." Still, no one answered. I might see him tomorrow. I started walking away when I heard the door opened.

_End of P.O.V._

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed as she gave Natsume a brotherly hug.

Natsume blushed. "We're so worried about you Natsume." she said letting him go.

"Then, stop worrying. I'm back." He answered in a cold manner.

Mikan smiled. "Welcome back."

"Tch. Whatever."

They stood there for a minute. Natsume broke the silence.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

He smirked. "I knew it. You like me, don't you."

"Eew!" she said, making-faces. "Dream on, Natsume!"

He smirked again. "Stop smirking, Natsume!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Ne, ne, Natsume. Do you want me to do something for you? You look tired. You know, I can do anything. But just this once. Why not grab the opportunity?" she giggled on her own joke.

He stared at her. Then he felt pain in his back. He needed relaxation.

"Natsume.." she called. She waved her hands in front of his face to get his attention.

"Be my slave." He finally said.

"Ehh?!!" her eyes widened. "Why would I do that?! are you nuts?! No way!!" she exclaimed.

"You said you can do anything, right? Be my slave for a week."

"But that's too long, don't you think?" she smiled nervously.

"No."

"B-but…"

"No buts."

"That's too hard…" she pouted. Of course that's hard for her. Being a slave of the Oh-so-great Natsume Hyuuga is just hard. _'He'll make my life in 7 days a living hell. Oh man.'_

Natsume opened the door so that Mikan can come in. He went inside. Mikan followed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

**_Me: Waah! Hehe. My second fanfic. Sweet. Anyway, Aki Hanazawa is like Rui Hanazawa of Hana Yori Dango. The way he talks, the way he move.. everything. Well, except for he has silver hair and eyes. And he's an _** **_Alice_****_. I just changed his first name into Aki 'cause I really like that name. hehe. Hm. Wait for the next chapter okay? ; ) _**

**_Oh yeah, the title..i know it's weird so please … bear with me. Hehe. If you have suggestions for the title, I would really appreciate it. Babay!; ) _**

**_OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; ) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Another Chapter. Wahehe. Thanks for the people who have read the first chap. and for those who reviewed, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ; )**_

_**Oh yeah, the smiling part of Hotaru, it's not as wide as Mikan's. You all know, Hotaru doesn't smile that much. It's like… uhh… what do you call that… lil smile? Hehe ;) oh well, on with the story!**_

"_LOVE IS BEYOND QUESTIONS ... "_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WOW!" was all she said. She was shocked. Yeah, completely. She never knew that a special star's room would be this big. It has its own bathroom and kitchen. (Me: You imagine what Natsume's room will look like.)

"Is this really your room, Natsume?" she asked without looking at him.

"I'm not an idiot like you. I know where my room is."

"Well, sorry for being an idiot." She said sarcastically.

"Tch. Whatever." He sat on his couch and opened his manga.

Mikan sat beside him and stared at him. Natsume noticed this and asked.

"You're falling in love with me now?" he said in a calm voice.

"EH?!" she stood up after hearing what he said.

He smirked and put down his manga. He stared at her face.

"What? Ah!" she thought of something. "I see. You're the one who's falling in love with me." She teased.

He stood up and moved closer to her. Mikan was shocked by his actions. He lifted his hand and neared her face.

"Hey. W-What a-are you doing, y-you jerk!" she stuttered.

He remained silent. He poked her forehead. (Me: Just like in Episode 19 in the anime. You know, when Mikan called him cute. "Don't call a guy 'cute'. Ahaha.)

"What's that for? You idiot!"

"You expect too much, little girl." She stuck her tongue out.

He sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey, I'm hungry. Go get me something to eat. Now!"

"Go get it yourself."

"You're my slave."

Mikan's jaw dropped. _'And I'm supposed to be the protagonist here. Ugh!'_

She went to his kitchen and opened his fridge.

Natsume was staring at her slim body. He then saw her hair. It was tied into ponytails. The one she was wearing for 6 years. He sighed. He pointed his index finger into Mikan's ponytails. (Me: Uh-oh. Natsume huh. Hehe)

The fire burned her ribbons. Her hair fell down.

"EH?!" Mikan shouted. She ran to Natsume.

"NatsumeNatsumeNatsume."

"Where's my sandwich?" he asked.

"T-there's a-a g-ghost i-in t-the k-kitchen." She was trembling.

He sighed. "You're such an idiot. There's no ghost. It was me."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT??!! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! YOU PERVERT!" she exclaimed.

"Go get my sandwich."

"Get it yourself." She glared at him and pouted. (Me: Can you imagine the look of Mikan here? Ahaha. Soo cute!)

Natsume almost laugh at her look. '_She's … cute.' _

"Slave. I repeat, Go get my sandwich."

"Why you… Ugh! What did I do to you Natsume Hyuuga!?" she yelled at him and went to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At Hotaru's room..**

"Uhm. Imai, don't you think we have to give them privacy?" asked Ruka.

She pointed her baka gun to him. "You were saying?"

He sweat dropped. "Nothing." _'Imai sure is scary.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back at Natsume's room.**

"Do want something else, stupid perverted master?" she said, glaring at him.

"Hn." He got up and lay onto his bed.

Mikan looked outside the window and noticed that it's already dark.

"Oh no! I have to go back now." She opened the door and saw complete darkness. She closed the door again and went back to Natsume.

"Uhm… can you uh… walk me to my … uhh… room?"

"No."

Mikan's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Are you that stupid? You don't even know the meaning of "NO"? Idiot."

She went closer to him.

"Come on Natsume. Please?"

"No."

"But I … uhh… I…"

"You're afraid of the dark." He stated a fact.

"A little." She forced a smile.

"Admit it."

"Fine. I'm afraid of the dark. Now, walk me in my room."

"No."

"Come on."

He didn't answer. He closed his eyes as if waiting for the sandman to come.

"You can sleep here."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Stop shouting. You're giving me a headache." He said as he massages his temple.

"I'm sorry." She moved closer to him.

"Here. Let me help you." She placed his head on her lap and gave him a massage. She sighed. There was silence.

"What are you going to do now?" Natsume broke it first. He opened his eyes.

"Do I have any choice?"

"No, you don't."

"Alright." She smiled.

"You're not as stupid as I thought."

She raised her right eyebrow. "I told you I'm not stupid."

"Whatever." He closed his eyes again. _'This isn't bad after all.'_

"Do you want me to massage your back?" she asked.

He didn't reply. He got up and lay down again on his bed. His back was facing Mikan. Mikan started to massage him. She felt blood rushed to her cheeks.

'_What is this feeling? Am I blushing?' she thought._ She looked at his back. She gulped. Her hands were shaking.

She heard Natsume sighed. "Anything wrong?" she asked.

Natsume got up and sit beside Mikan. Mikan looked at him.

"You'll sleep on the couch." He stated.

"Be a gentleman and let me sleep on the bed."

"You're my slave."

She sighed. "Fine." Mikan got up and sat on the couch. Natsume looked at her and went to his closet. He looked for his old pajamas.

"Hey, idiot. Here." He gave Mikan his old pajamas. Mikan looked at him and grabbed the clothes.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Stop blushing and change now." Natsume said. Expressionless as ever.

"Huh? I-I a-am not." She blushed again.

"Whatever." He left her and went to his bed.

Mikan went to Natsume's bathroom and changed. Minutes later, she went out.

Natsume looked at her and blushed.

"I like your pajamas, Natsume." she smiled. She looked really cute with it. It was blue. It really fits her body since it was small.

He didn't reply. Mikan sat down on his bed. (Me: Beside him. Yihee! I just hope nothing will happen. Ehehe)

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Go to sleep." He said and laid his body on his bed.

"Good night, Natsume." she got up and lay down on the couch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At Hotaru's room..**

"Good thing nothing happened." Hotaru said.

"As if something will happen between them." Ruka sweat dropped.

"I didn't say anything."

"Right." He forced a smile.

Hotaru placed her hand in front of her mouth and yawned. "Nogi, I'm sleepy. Get out of my room and go to bed." She pointed at the door.

"Alright. Night." He smiled and left Hotaru's room.

'_I think giving my best friend a little privacy will not hurt.' _She thought. She quickly turned off her computer.

She was looking for her plan for her new invention when she saw a picture of Ruka hugging his beloved bunny.

"Stuipid Nogi." She said as she covered her eyes with bangs. (Me: In other words, she was blushing. Woohoo!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back at Natsume's room.**

'_So cold.'_ Mikan thought. "Natsume, are you awake?"

"No." she heard him answered.

"Stupid. Do you have extra blanket?"

"None."

She cast out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

There was silence. She assumed that he was already sleeping. That's where she was wrong. Natsume was still wide awake. Who wouldn't? He drank 10 cups of coffee 5 hours ago. Even though his body wants to rest, his mind is still awake.

'_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_ He thought. Then he heard some noise coming from the couch.

"Hey, idiot. You're still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah." he heard her said.

"Why?"

"It's cold."

Silence. He thought of something.

"Come here." He said.

"Eh?! No way!" she said. More like, shouting.

"Then don't." he shrugged off what she said. He decided to get back from counting the stars out on his window. He heard foot steps nearing him.

"So you've finally decided." He smirked.

"Yeah. So stop smirking." She laid down her body on Natsume's comfortable bed. "This is more like it." She said smiling to herself.

"What's more like it? The fact that you wanted to be with me on one bed." He stated a fact.

"As if." She stuck her tongue out. Natsume smirked.

"Would you just stop smirking?"

"Hn." Was his only reply.

Mikan hugged the blanket that was wrapping her body. _'This feels warm but it's still cold.'_ It looks like Natsume can read her mind and at a snap of a finger, he held her waist and hugged her.

"Na-Natsume…" she can feel the warmness in her cheeks.

"Warmer?" he asked.

"Hai. Thanks." She smiled. But then she remembered something. "Stop using your alice!" she shouted even though they are very close.

"You'll make me deaf, little girl. I'm not using my alice right now. Don't you know that when two people hug a certain heat is always released?" (Me: Hey, I didn't know that. ahaha. It just came into my mind. So… there. Hehe.)

"Really? I didn't know."

"That's because you're stupid."

"Kindly excuse my stupidity, my perverted master." She said sarcastically. _'Jerk.'_ She thought as a tint of red passed by her cheeks. _'I hate it when things like this happen.'_

Natsume was enjoying staring at Mikan's blushing face. He hugged her tighter. _'This thing called love… what is it?'_

Mikan dozed off. "Natsume… Natsume…" sleep talking.

"Sleep talking. Pathetic." He said emotionlessly but deep inside, it was driving him crazy. A girl was saying his name in her sleep. That means only one thing right? L...Lo…Love! I doubt it.

**Mikan's dream.**

_**Mikan's POV.**_

**Eh? Where am I? **

**I saw the tree I loved the most. It was a sunny day. I felt like sitting under the Sakura tree. And I did!**

**Then, the wind blew. The one that makes me shiver. It also made my knees start quiver as fast as it came.**

**I closed my eyes. I remembered something. Does this wind mean that Aki is here? He can control the wind right? **(Me: Now you all know what Aki's alice is.)

**Nah. Why would he be here? Then my eyes caught something. Or should I say someone. The person looks wounded. I quickly ran to where the person is.**

"**Mi..kan…" I heard him say. He's a guy. He lifted his head and I finally saw his face. It was … NATSUME! The one who I want to protect even if it costs my life. I don't know why I'm feeling this, but that's just about it. **

"**Natsume… what happened?! Who did this to you?!" I asked him. I was about to hug him when he disappeared. I don't know what to do.**

"**Natsume? Natsume?" I called his name. No one replied. I can't take it anymore. My tears fell down.**

**Natsume… Natsume…**

_You've never been ordinary to me… in fact, you are always special…_

_**End of Mikan's POV.**_

**End of Mikan's dream.**

Natsume saw a tear coming from Mikan's closed eyes.

"Hey, idiot! Wake up!" he tried waking her up. But it's no use.

"Mikan…" he called her.

Mikan's eyes opened. "Natsume?"

He sighed. _'Thank God, you wake up. You worried me to death.' _ He rested again his body on his bed.

"Hn." He replied.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Natsume!" she quickly hugged him. (Me: remember, Natsume was laying. So… use your imagination. Ahaha! Super cute!)

Natsume blushed! (Me: Woohoo!!)He can't find the right word to what he is feeling that time. The girl who pisses him off was now above him, hugging him like there's no tomorrow. He heard her sobbed.

"Hey, I'm choking here." He said even though he really doesn't want that to last.

"I'm sorry." She smiled and stopped hugging him. "You see…"

"…."

"I had a dream… you were there… covered…" she can't control the tears from flowing. "You were there covered with… with…"she stopped and covered her face with her palms.

Natsume held her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"You're such an…" he said.

"Huh?"

"…idiot…" he continued.

Mikan let go and hit him with a pillow. "You jerk!" Natsume suddenly held her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened. _'Natsume…'_

It looks like it was deepened every second. And it's really obvious that they are enjoying it.

'_And the reason why I did this?' _Natsume asked himself. _'Tch. I don't know but I'm enjoying this.'_

They broke the kiss since they need to breathe. (Me: -inhale- -exhale- ahaha!)

"Natsume… what's … that?"

"It's a kiss, you idiot." He lay again. (Me: Tch.)

"I know that, you jerk!" she snapped back.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Well… what I mean is… why did you do that?" as she played with her index fingers. She didn't hear a reply.

'_Maybe he's asleep now.' _ She caressed his face and slept beside him.

Actually, Natsume isn't really asleep. He was just avoiding Mikan's question because he, too, didn't know why he did that. He turned around to see Mikan's angelic face. _'She's just too… beautiful.' _ He thought. He pulled her closer into him and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Morning…**

Mikan yawned as she opened her sleepy eyes. "Eh?! Since when did my room got this big?" she asked.

"So you're too stupid to remember what happened yesterday?" a voice asked. It looks like it's coming from the kitchen. Mikan remembered it. She suddenly got up and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Natsume." she greeted Natsume who is reading a book. (Me: Yep, a book. Not a manga.)

"Hn."

"Hey, at least greet me too." She pouted as she seated.

"Good morning, polka dots." He teased.

"Pervert!" she stuck her tongue out. Natsume bit his toasted bread and looked at Mikan, who is rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing when weekends, Natsume?"

"Nothing." He said plainly.

"That's boring."

He kept quiet. He really doesn't like talking to an idiot like this girl. The heck!

"Ah! I know! Let's go to Central Town! That would be nice!" she said with the big smile on her face.

"No."

"EH?! What the?!"

"I said no."

Mikan pouted. "Come on, Natsume."

"Tch. I don't want to. And that's final."

"Hmf! Then I'll ask Anna and Nonoko to go with me. Hm. Maybe I can ask A-" she stopped. She was about to say Aki. _'Oh yeah! He is hidden by the academy. Man! I'm so stupid!'_ she thought as she slapped her forehead.

"You can ask who?" he asked as he got up. _'Tch.'_ he felt jealous. He pinned Mikan onto the wall.

"N-Natsume! What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed as she tried to get away from him. Looks like it's no use.

Mikan stared at him for a second. Her eyes met his. Natsume leaned closer and whispered something to her ear.

"Did you wear those panties for adults already?"

Mikan was still shocked. Then she came back into her senses.

_Flashback:_

"_I'll stop wearing those stupid idiotic panties…" she moved closer to Natsume. She whispered something in his ear. "…so.. what do you want me to wear? Let me think.. what about… thongs?" she said seductively._

_End of Flashback._

She pushed Natsume, too hard to make him fell down.

"You pervert! I was just kidding!" she glared at him.

"I know," he said as he stood up. "You love how I call you polka-dots and decided to keep them." He smirked.

"That's not it!" she hit Natsume lightly on his head and went to the door.

"I'll take bath first, then I'll fetch you later." She said and turned around to face him. "We'll go to Central Town together, okay?" she smiled.

"Hn." Was his answer. Mikan took it as a yes and went out of the room. She closed the door and sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As she was walking back to her room, she saw Nonoko, Anna and Koko.

"Good morning, Mikan!" the three greeted.

"Good morning too!" she smiled.

The three stared at her. Nonoko and Anna suddenly screeched. Koko laughed hard. He just read the girls' minds and it said _'She wasn't in her room when we checked this morning. So where is she then? Mabe she's in __**his**__ room! Kyaaah!'_

"Huh?" Mikan stared at them. _'These friends of mine are really weird.'_ She sweat dropped.

"Mikan! Where did you sleep last night?" the two girls asked in unison.

She blushed. The scenes last night came to her mind. She then remembered that she's still wearing Natsume's pajamas. _'Gee! I forgot to change. I also forgot my uniform in his room.'_

Koko was trying his best to read her mind. Fortunately for Mikan, he didn't get the chance to take a peek inside the brunette's mind.

She laughed nervously when she saw Koko trying his hard just to get into her mind. _'So, this alice of mine isn't bad after all.'_ She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Do you want to go to Central town with us?" she asked her friends.

"Sure!" they all agreed.

"Great! I'll be seeing you guys later! I'll change my clothes now!" she waved and went to her room.

"Yay! We're going to Central town!"

"Yeah, I need some flour for my cake." Anna said.

"Hm. I think I needed extra chemicals for my experiment." Nonoko said as she rubbed her chin as if remembering something. "I think I forgot to ask Mikan something."

The other two tried to remember also, but they couldn't.

"Let's put that aside and get Yuu and the others." Koko advised.

"Okay!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mikan's room…**

She quickly locked the door as soon as she got in. _'They almost got me there.'_ She touched her lips with her fingers and felt blood rushing in her cheeks. _'Stupid perverted Natsume. You're the reason why I'm feeling this kind of feeling and I don't like this feeling. Ugh!'_ (Me: Aryt…this feeling thing is running through my mind. Let's stop this, hehe.)

She took a bath and put her clothes on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Outside..**

Koko heard Ruka's thoughts. _'Ugh! Imai, she keeps on bossing me. But, I'm starting to like her presence. The way she treats me. It's just…'_

"Ruka! Yuu!" Anna shouted.

'_I almost got him.'_ Koko thought. Ruka looked at them. He saw Koko trying his hard not to laugh. _'Darn it! He must have heard my thoughts! Koko! You are so dead!'_ Ruka shouted in his mind, making sure Koko would hear it.

"Hey! No need to shout! I wouldn't say anything, Ruka. Don't worry!" Koko grinned.

"I don't believe you." Koko chuckled at this.

"Yuu, do you want to go to Central town with us?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, you too, Ruka." Koko said.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Yuu agreed. But then, he remembered something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Me: Woohoo! Very long chapter! Hehe. Thank you for reading! **_

_**Now you know why I took 10 years to update. Hehe. Kiddin'! I'll update as fast as I can. Hm. Maybe the next chapter will be for Hotaru and Ruka! That would be sooo nice! Ahaha. I love how Ruka blushed in front of Hotaru! ; )**_

_**OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Woohoo!my favorite expression! can't say anything. **_

_By the time you fall in love, it changes your life forever and no matter how you try, the feeling never goes away…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

"What is it, Yuu?" Nonoko asked him.

Yuu noticed the boxes and cans Ruka was holding. "Hotaru asked us to help her in her new invention. So-"

"You should go with them." Ruka cut him off and smiled.

"Are you sure, Ruka?" Yuu asked.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Are you sure, Ruka?" Koko grinned. Ruka glared at him. Koko laughed. The others sweat dropped. _'What was that for?'_

"Please go now before I get my hands on Koko." Ruka stated calmly. _'Damn you, Koko! Just… Just get out of my head!'_

"I would if I can Ruka." And Koko laughed again. The others got it. Koko had been reading Ruka's thoughts since they saw him.

"Well, then. We'll be going now." The three waved goodbye.

**Ruka's POV**

Finally! No more, Koko! I thought.

"Don't be too sure! We'll meet again!" I heard Koko shouted and laughed.

"Ugh! Get a life!" I shouted back. That boy is really annoying. While I was cursing Koko, I saw the cans and boxes of Hotaru- I mean Imai's foods. I picked it up and went to her lab. This is so weird. I've been thinking about her. I can't even sleep because of her.

Oh well. Let it be.

**Normal POV**

_Fate brings you together, but it is still up to you to make it happen…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Hotaru's lab and also her POV.**

_Yawn._ I've been working in this invention for a week now. I haven't got any sleep since then. And I'm hungry! Where are Yuu and Ruka? Wait! I mean, Nogi. Right, Nogi. I always think of him. And, well, he's always beside me. It's very annoying.

Oh well, I DON'T CARE. I'm totally exhausted. I really need to rest. A little nap, yes. Just a little.

**Normal POV**

Hotaru rested her very tired body on her very comfortable couch. "Finally…" she whispered.

That time, Ruka was already on Hotaru's door. He knocked but no one answered. "I'm going in." and so, he went in.

He found Hotaru sleeping. He placed her food on the table and went near her. He examined her face. He noticed that her shoulder length hair was covering her face. _'She's … cute.'_ That thought made him blush. Good for him, their mind-reading friend wasn't there. He quickly went far from her. He sat on a chair.

'_She's making me crazy.'_ He thought.

"Ugh!" he screamed, forgot that Hotaru's sleeping. He realized what he has done and quickly covered his mouth. _'I'm sorry…I'm terribly sorry.'_ He took a peek at the sleeping Hotaru. She didn't even move. _'Thank God.'_ He sighed.

So, the next thing he did was covering Hotaru's body with a blanket. (Me: Don't ask me where the hell he got that blanket from. Hehe)

He bent down and caressed her face. _'She's just too beautiful. I can't take it anymore.'_ He saw her red lips. It's like her lips are asking him to kiss them. And he did! He pushed his lips into hers. He came back to reality when he saw Hotaru's eyes. His eyes widened and moved back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept on repeating 'I'm sorry'. Hotaru stood up and stretched. "Did you bring my food?" she asked as if nothing happened. But inside, she's burning!(Me: You know, burning, blushing.. it's the same!; ) )

"Yeah. It's on the table." He answered.

"Thanks." Was her last word before she opened the can of crab brains and ate silently.

Ruka was shocked. _'Did she just thank me? She did, right?" _

"Yeah, I thanked you. What's the big deal?" Hotaru asked. She didn't have Koko's alice but she can say what he's thinking by the look of his face.

"Imai! You're a mind-reader now?" he asked stupidly.

"Idiot. I'm not. It's easy to say what you're thinking." Hotaru explained.

"Really?" he asked and sweat dropped.

"Yeah." she sighed.

There was silence. Ruka kept on staring at her. While on the other hand, Hotaru was busy eating. Ruka broke it first.

"Uhm…Imai." He called.

"What? Can't you see I'm eating here?" she asked coldly.

'_She's still scary.'_ He thought.

"I-I'm s-sorry a-about that…k-k-k-.."

Hotaru stood up. "Save your words, Ruka. Work for me first." She said before going out of the room.

"Save your words, Ruka?" he asked himself. "Ruka? That's my name! She called me by my name!" (Me: Oh-kay… it took him too long to absorb what she said. Ruka's been affected by Mikan's idiotic disease! Kiddin'! Ahaha!)

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Mikan was on her way to the bus station when the wind blew. She felt someone's presence. _'Must be him.'_ She stopped to look for someone but saw nothing.

A paper flew into her direction. She caught it. It said:

_Meet Persona tomorrow. Same time,_

_Same place._

_Tomorrow will be you're first mission._

_Don't do anything stupid!_

_Don't forget to trash this thing, idiot._

_Aki._

'_That guy.'_ She smiled and made the paper vanished into thin air. (Me: You know, Persona's alice. Hm. Am I right about that?) Meanwhile, Aki was standing on a branch of a tree, looking at his idiotic trainee.

'_You never fail to brighten my day, idiot.' _He thought and went away.

Mikan walked again and spotted Hotaru drinking a soda.

"Hotaru!" she shouted.

Hotaru shot her with her _baka gun_.

"What's that for?!"

"You're being loud again. What do you want?" Hotaru asked her best friend. She knew Mikan would ask her something stupid.

"Will you come with us at Central Town?"

"Let me think. No."

"You think that fast? I can't believe you, Hotaru." She pouted. "Come on. Come with us. There's Anna, Nonoko, Koko. I think they'll fetch Ruka and Yuu too. Yep, RUKA." She grinned. Mikan knew Hotaru likes Ruka. She made Hotaru confessed to her best friend's feelings about the guy who has an alice of animal pheromone. Hotaru raised an eyebrow to this.

_Flashback._

"_Hotaru!" Mikan yelled from a far after she eyed her Hotaru._

_Hotaru closed her eyes and waited to be hugged by her idiot. She stopped shooting Mikan after her 14__th__ birthday. The reason? She doesn't know. Maybe it was Mikan's wish after the candle-blowing._

_But the hug she was waiting for didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Mikan smiling._

"_What do you want?" she asked coldly. _

"_You're waiting for my hug, aren't you?"_

"_No." she lied._

"_Don't lie." She grinned._

"_Shut up. Answer my question."_

"_I have something to ask you."_

"_Get on with it."_

"_Do you like Ruka?" she asked and grinned. She blackmailed Koko to say whatever comes to her best friend's mind and it just slipped to the mind reader's mouth. 'Stupid Ruka, making me feel anxious every time he's smiling.'_

_Hotaru was shocked but her face didn't show it at all. "What make you say that?"_

_Mikan gave her a 'peace sign'. _

"_I have my ways." _

"_So what if I like that idiot? You're wasting my time, Mikan." She just couldn't lie to her best friend._

_End of flashback._

"You do know I have to finish an invention, right?"

"Oh right." Mikan remembered that her best friend was working on a project she'll present to someone really important. She never knew who that person was. Actually, she doesn't really care.

"Oh well, Have to go now! Bye!" she waved goodbye.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Ruka was sweating all over. Fix this, fix that. His shoulder was aching. _'Where's that girl? Ugh! She's acting as if she's my girlfriend. Pushing me like that.'_ he then realized what he just thought. Girlfriend. Why would he want Hotaru Imai to be his girlfriend? _'Yeah. I don't like her to be my first girlfriend. Hell No!' _

The door opened. It revealed a beautiful raven-haired girl. He felt like blushing.

"Nogi." She called.

"What is it?" he asked without looking at her. _'There goes the 'Nogi' again._

"Why didn't you come with them at Central Town?" she looked away.

"Huh?" he was stunned. He stared at her.

"You heard me." Her eyes met his.

"That… well, I thought you needed a hand so I told Yuu that I'll help you here. And I'm correct right?" he smiled.

She smiled **a bit.** Ruka saw it and blushed. She sat down and began writing something.

"You could rest if you want. I'm giving you 10 minutes." She said.

Ruka smiled at this. He rested his body on her couch. He closed his eyes but his thoughts are still on the kiss the shared.

While on the other hand, Hotaru was busying herself to forget what happened. _'This idiot won't get out of my mind.'_ As she busied herself even more.

Hours had passed but no one seemed to care. They've been thinking about the same thing. _'It was a kiss!'_ If only their mind-reading friend was there, he would probably laugh, as hard as he can.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

"I can't believe you're actually here with us, right now Natsume." Koko said as he grinned to his raven-haired friend. It's been 3 hours of nonstop checking on different stalls because of the girls.

"Hey, quit it, Koko." Mochu said as he smiled at what Koko whispered to him.  
_'He was forced by Mikan. Want to know how? K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'_ the two tried their best not to laugh but they couldn't. They burst out laughing hard. Natsume glared at his two idiotic friends. _Friends._ Thanks to Mikan, he opened himself to other people. Actually, limited only to their group.

Natsume didn't say anything. Instead, he snapped his fingers and made a ball of fire. Koko and Mochu sweat dropped.

"We're just.." Mochu forced a smile.

"Aaahhh!!!" the two screamed and ran to the girls. Koko was hugging Anna like a child who just lost her toy Mochu was hiding behind Sumire's back.

"Don't tell me you're teasing Natsume again?" Sumire asked her boyfriend. Shocking news, isn't it? They realized their feelings a month ago. Mochu proposed while stuttering.

"Well…"

"Natsume, let's go!" Mikan shouted as she held Natsume's hand.

Everyone sweat dropped and followed the _couple._

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

It's been a week after Mikan agreed to be Natsume's slave. Mikan's nightmare finally ended. They are now at their favorite tree. They - meaning Mikan and Natsume.

Little did the two know that their beloved friends are spying on them inside Hotaru's lab.

**Hotaru's lab.**

"This will be great!" Nonoko and Anna squealed.

"Why are we here anyway?" Mochu asked.

"Yeah, Hotaru. If Natsume find this out, he'll definitely kill us." Koko cried as he pointed himself and Mochu.

"Koko's right! Now let us out of here!" Mochu said as he grabbed Koko's collar and was on his way to the door.

Sumire tied the two up before they could reach the door knob.

"Guys, I think you should give up now." Yuu stated. He scanned Hotaru's lab and spotted a picture on the floor. He picked it up to see that it was Ruka, sleeping peacefully. A thought came to Yuu's mind. Maybe Hotaru likes Ruka. _'No, it can't be. I must be imagining things.' _

The door opened and revealed a pissed Ruka.

"Imai!" he yelled at the inventor. Hotaru was busy sipping her tea that she didn't even bother to look up.

"What did I do to you?" Ruka asked.

'_You made me fall for you, dummy.'_ Hotaru said in her mind. "Shut up." She said.

Koko's eyes widened. He was shocked. Who wouldn't? Hotaru Imai confessed her feelings for Ruka Nogi. Well, in her mind that is. Hotaru seemed to notice that Koko read her mind. She got her ever handy _baka_ gun and pointed at Koko. _'Don't you dare tell this to anyone. I'm sure you know the consequences.'_ Koko nodded as soon as he heard her thoughts.

Ruka noticed the Hotaru's handy laptop. "Are you spying on them again?" he asked and took a seat beside Hotaru.

**Outside.**

Mikan was staring blankly at the sky. She remembered what Persona told her.

_Flashback._

"_Mikan." A cold voice called her. They were at the training place once again. _

"_Learn to control your emotions." he said._

"_I am sir." She answered in a cold manner. It's like she's ready to kill anyone. _

"_You know how I trained my Black Cat right?" _

"_Yes." She clenched her fists. She couldn't stand remembering Natsume's suffering._

"_That's what I want you to do."_

_End of Flashback._

'_I can't. I just can't. He's still trapped in that darkness. He still needs me.'_ She thought as she stared at her partner who is taking a nap.

She felt _his _presence. She removed the _manga _that was covering his face and kissed him on the forehead. _'I'll never let you go back in that darkness again, Natsume.'_ she thought and started to walk away.

**Back at Hotaru's lab.**

"Now that was great!" Anna said while giggling.

"I didn't know Mikan can do that." Sumire added.

"Yeah, that girl is fast." Mochu commented.

'_Something's wrong. I need to know.'_ Hotaru said in her mind.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Me: Woohoo! Ahehe. That word again. Oh well. Thanks for all those who reviewed. ; )**_

_**His – do you know who he is? Obviously, it was Persona. Tch. **_

_**Hehe. I'll update as soon as something comes to my mind. **_

_**OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Thanks for all those who read and reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ALICE ACADEMY. But I do own MY AKI. Hehe.**_

_Life isn't perfect. You will have to cry and fail. _

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

**.. Someone's room...**

She tied her hair in a perfect bun and wore her hooded cape. She was preparing herself, physically and mentally. She was wearing black shirt and pants that matched her cape. Her cape was too big for her that it covered her face. She opened her room window, jumped out of the building without making a sound and landed gracefully onto the ground.

She was on the Northern Forest, waiting for her teacher. Mikan looked at her watch. _'Where could Persona be? Tch.'_ she was getting impatient. She was waiting there for almost 30 minutes.

She then felt his presence. "Good evening, sir." She greeted respectively.

He nodded. "Let's get down to business."

While they were talking, a pair of purple eyes was watching them from afar.

'_I can't believe it. She's doing this for __**him.'**_she thought as a tear flowed down her cheek.

_Some hearts feel so lost._

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Mikan woke up early. "Ugh! My head!" she yelled. She got up and prepared for school. She closed her door and started to walk to her class. She even forgot to tie her hair in pigtails.

'_I hate this. Using other alices in missions gives me headache. Tch.'_ she said to herself. She turned the corner.

"Good morning, Natsume." she greeted in a not-so-normal way. In other words, calmly. She didn't even bump to him.

'_This isn't normal.'_ Natsume thought as he stared at the brunette in front of him.

"Hn. Morning." He greeted back and turned around. Greeting her back, now that wasn't **normal.** That's what Mikan thought. He coughed lightly. _'Stupid cough.'_ He held his chest. He started to walk.

"Natsume?" she called because she saw him coughed. She caught up with him and tapped his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He stopped.

"Yeah." he said without even looking at her.

She heard him coughed once again. She made him face her and place her hand on his forehead.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, NATSUME! YOU'RE BURNING!" she said.

"Are you that stupid to forget that I have the alice of fire?" he teased.

"You jerk! Ugh!" she yelled at him. _'This is not the right time to joke around.'_

He coughed hard. He can't take it anymore. He fainted. Mikan caught him. _'Now I really need help.'_ she spotted Mochu and Sumire. "Mochu! Sumire!" she called them.

Sumire heard Mikan's voice so she turned her head and saw Natsume who fainted. "Mikan!" she held Mochu's hand and ran to them.

"What happened?" Sumire asked.

"He has a fever." She answered then turned to Mochu. "Can you bring him back to his room? I'll just get some medicine."

"Sure." The two said in chorus.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Yuu was sitting on Natsume's couch. After class, the group went to his room to check on him. "Is it because of a mission again?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No. He stopped doing missions two months ago." Ruka said.

"So, you can say this is natural?" Anna asked.

"Obviously, Anna." Hotaru answered emotionlessly. Then she looked at Mikan who was sitting at the side of Natsume's bed, gripping his hand. She sighed.

"Mikan." Hotaru called. Mikan looked up and stared at her.

"We have to talk." She said and went out of the room. Mikan followed her.

Hotaru sat on a bench and so did Mikan.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Mikan smiled. She thought having Hotaru to talk to her seriously is just a dream.

"Be honest, okay?" she said seriously.

"Sure. Are you going to ask me if I love you? Oh, Hotaru! Of course, I love you!" she said in a very annoying voice and hugged her best friend. Hotaru didn't try hitting her with the _baka _gun. Instead, she covered her eyes with her bangs. Mikan could feel something's up so she released her.

"You look serious."

"Are you taking missions for him?" Hotaru asked directly. Mikan's eyes widened.

'_How did she know?'_ she asked herself. Mikan forced a smile and looked directly at Hotaru's eyes. She sighed and smiled.

"Yeah. It's not only for him. It's for everyone I love, and that includes you, Hotaru."

"Right. And pigs can fly." Hotaru said and stood up. That left Mikan in confusion.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She didn't know that _pigs can fly_ (?!). _'They can?'_

Hotaru sighed. "Dummy. That's not what I meant. Can pigs fly?" she asked.

"Do they have fairy wings?" Mikan's eyes sparkle.

She slapped her own forehead and hit Mikan. "No, they don't. What I'm trying to say is that you're lying. You're doing this ALL BECAUSE OF NATSUME." she said clearly.

That struck her. It's true. She's doing it all because she wanted to protect him. Protect him as much as she can. She sighed.

"It's true. Everything I do, I do it for him." She smiled bitterly.

"So Hyuuga is more important than you best friend?"

"You're jealous? Cool!" she stood up and began to ran to give Hotaru a big hug. But before she could do it, she was hit by her.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" the long-haired brunette pouted.

"It's simple. You're going to hug me." Hotaru started to walk away. "Let's go. Maybe **your** Hyuuga is awake by now." She emphasized the word _your._

"Alright!"

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul._

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Are you sure in doing this?" he asked.

"I know what I'm doing, Narumi." Persona answered. They were at some building inside the huge academy. Narumi was still shocked about the news. _'Mikan's taking missions for two months now! Am I the last to know?'_

"But why her?"

"She's very special. You don't know how lucky we are for having her."

"What do you mean by that?" he's confused. Why is Persona letting her do missions if her alice can't do offense? It was just too confusing.

"You'll know soon." Persona smirked and walked away from him.

''_How evil.' _Narumi thought.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

They were left alone by their friends. He was sleeping on his ever-comfortable bed while she was sitting to chair next to his bed, waiting for him to open his eyes.

She waited patiently, holding his right hand. _'Natsume.'_

_Just stay strong because you know I'm here for you._

He slowly opened his eyes only to see a beautiful brunette staring at him. He could see that she was damn worried about him.

"You're awake." He heard her say.

"Obviously." was his only response.

"Hmf. Arrogant jerk." She smiled.

"Why are you here? You're not here because you wanted to harass me, are you?" he teased. Mikan could feel the heat on her cheeks.

"Of course not!" she glared. "I'm here to see if you'll still wake up. I'm going then." But before she could walk away, her wrist was grabbed by Natsume.

"Now what?" she asked. He didn't respond, instead he pulled her to him that made her sit on his lap. He hugged her tightly.

"W-what's with you?" she stuttered. And why wouldn't she? The famous _black cat_, as what they call him, was hugging her tightly. Her eyes widened.

"Ten minutes. No, five minutes. Do me a favor. Just shut up." He sighed before continuing what he wanted to say. "I can bear with it in the day, but the nights are unbearable."

"What do you mean?" she said as she put her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"My past is still haunting me." He let out a sigh again. _'I knew it. The darkness within him is still there.'_ Mikan said to herself.

"I'll protect you, Natsume." she said seriously. When Natsume heard that, he laughed. **(Me?!)**

The girl in his arms moved and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is the world going to end? Or did I hear Natsume Hyuuga laugh?" she asked.

"You idiot. You sounded so serious that it didn't match you."

"Really?" she giggled. Her eyes showed happiness. Not like what he saw when he opened his eyes and saw her eyes.

'_That's what I needed the most.' _Natsume thought.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

The night was soothing. He sighed. He was waiting for her. He wanted to see her smile again. He just couldn't forget her face. She was always in his mind.

He heard footsteps. He was pretty sure that was her. He could also feel her presence.

"Aki." Mikan called him.

He was sitting on a branch of a tree in a, as what would any person say, cute manner. His one leg was raised into his chest and was being hugged by him while his other leg was straightened. His right hand was playing with his own ash-colored locks.

"What?" he answered. Mikan looked up at the tree to see her _bishounen_ trainer.

She quickly blushed to see his serious face. Well, who wouldn't? Aki is really beautiful. He is one beautiful guy. He looks like a girl. Mikan smiled at the thought.

"_Bishounen."_ She smiled after what she said. He raised an eyebrow to this.

Instead of answering his silent question 'What the hell are you talking about?', her smile widened.

Aki jumped to the ground gracefully. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Pretty boy." She grinned. He sighed.

"I don't like being called _pretty_. It's like, calling me a girl."

"But you look like a girl!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just stop calling me _that._"

"Calling you what?"

"That?"

"Yeah. That."

Mikan looked at Aki confusingly. _'Man. This girl is really dense.'_ "Don't call me _pretty boy _ever again."

"Why not?" she asked. "I think it's really cute. You, yourself, is cute anyway."

He rolled his eyes. "And don't ever call a guy _cute._" Then, she remembered something.

_Flashback. _

_Since the sticky ball got Natsume and Youichi, they were stuck together. Mr. Narumi tried convincing Natsume to be the dwarfs' wild cat because Youichi was one of the seven dwarfs. _

_He came out wearing the costume making him look, well, cute. With cat's ears, he's irresistible._

_Mikan was shocked to see that he actually agreed. Girls who saw him had hearts on their eyes but one glare from the 'wild cat' gave them chills all over._

'_He'll kill me if I laugh.' All of the girls thought._

_Not Mikan. She was giggling. She went closer to Natsume to touch his 'cat's ears'._

"_Natsume! You're so cute! Not to mention with cat's ears!" she said while patting his head._

_Natsume, being himself, got annoyed by this. He poked Mikan's forehead._

"_What was that for?!" she exclaimed, rubbing her forehead._

"_Don't ever call a guy 'cute'". _

_End of Flashback._

"You sounded just like him." She said.

"Like Hyuuga?" Aki asked. He felt jealousy was eating him. Sure he only see the brunette every night, or if Persona will ask him to deliver a message for her, but it wasn't an excuse to have feelings toward her.

He received a simple smile from her as an answer. They felt _his _presence.

"Good evening, Sir." The two of them greeted.

Persona nodded and turned to Mikan. "Mikan," he said. "you'll be rescuing a boy from the AAO. Be sure to bring him back safely."

Persona told Mikan every detail of the mission. "I'll be going now, Sir." She said and put her hood on. She quickly jumped on a tree and then, disappeared.

"Dismissed." Persona said. Before he turns his heels, he heard someone talked.

"I would want a word with you."

"What is it all about…"

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Me: Cool. I updated. Hehe. ; ) Thanks to the 'idiotic little girl' who kept on annoying me to update this. Hehe.**_

_**Thank you to all of you!; ) ailabyu!  
**_

_**OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: I just noticed the mistakes I made from the previous chapters. I'm really sorry. Thank you for all those who read and those who reviewed! ; ) (I'm currently addicted to 'KYOU KARA MAOU.' And 'PRINCESS PRINCESS. Hehe nothing, just sharing.)Oh well. Oh right. Bishounen means beautiful youth. Hm. Or from what I know, it simply means beautiful boy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy. **_

_The true light will increase its brightness._

"_I would want a word with you." _

"_What is it all about…"_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

"..Ms. Imai?" Persona asked the girl.

"You know why I'm here." Hotaru stated. She noticed the ash-haired lad standing near them. However, she ignored him.

"I believe it's about Ms. Sakura."

"And I believe you know everything about it." She glared at the man in front of her.

"It's simple. She's a very precious alice-user."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she's getting pissed. _'This man wouldn't answer my question directly. I should have brought my 'very useful' gun with me.'_

"She's not just simply a Nullifier. She has a second alice. With that, she's currently doing business with the academy.

"Doing business means taking missions." She stated a fact. '_Have to control myself.'_

"You're very wise."

"You're doing this to a girl who doesn't know anything?"

"Who said she doesn't know anything?" Persona smirked. _'Having an inventor around would be nice.'_

She clenched her fist. She knew from the start that talking to this man was a futile effort. She sighed.

"Do you want to help her?"

She didn't answer. She knew that Persona would be asking her such questions. She prepared herself to this. _'I can't let Mikan do the hard work. I can't. I just can't.' _ She thought.

"I would let Aki explain everything you need to know. I should know your answer tomorrow.' With that, he walked away from the two teens.

Hotaru turned around to look at the boy with gray locks. _'If I'm Mikan, I would say that this person is a girl. But I'm not, so I can definitely say he's a boy.'_

"Terms and conditions are useless." The boy talked in a very cold manner and sighed. She stared at the guy with her not-so-emotional eyes.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Aki. Aki Hanazawa. You're name's Hotaru Imai, right?"

"Yeah."

"All they need is your alice, Ms. Imai. But I don't think your best friend would want this."

"And that means?" she asked him again. She is getting more impatient. _'Awhile ago, it was that Persona, and now this… What is his name again? Oh right. Aki.'_

"You just have to work for them and do whatever they want."

"That's not what I want to know. I know everything about the academy. My classmate once worked for them. And I know he was obeying them just to save other people."

"I see. You want to know about the idiot-I mean Mikan's feelings right?"

"Probably." she said ignoring what he called Mikan.

"She said she wanted to protect all the people she loves. If she sees you doing what is for her, do you think she'll like it?"

That struck her.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Are you taking missions for him?" Hotaru asked directly. Mikan's eyes widened._

'_How did she know?'__ she asked herself. Mikan forced a smile and looked directly at Hotaru's eyes. She sighed and smiled._

"_Yeah. It's not only for him. It's for everyone I love, and that includes you, Hotaru."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"I know," she said. But then she remembered something. She glared at Aki and continued. "who are you to lecture me?"

"I am not lecturing you. I'm just stating the truth. The truth always hurts, anyway." He said calmly then turned his back on her.

"We shall meet tomorrow." he left.

Hotaru raised her right eyebrow. _'Tomorrow? I thought I should be meeting up with Persona, not him.'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

A guy was reading a book while walking. He didn't quite seem to notice the squeals from the girls that were looking at him. Even the guys' eyes widened when they saw him. He was too engrossed with the book he's reading. _'Love at first sight? Isn't that a bit stupid? They don't even know each other.'_ He said to himself as he looked at the cover: **Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.**_'And pink for the cover?'_ He sighed. It was indeed very _girly_. If he was not curious about the said book, he wouldn't buy it. Even if _she_ said that pink looks good on him, never would he like the color.

He was in his own little world when a girl whose age is about 3 to 4 tugged his uniform. He stared at the little girl who was holding a panda stuff toy. He closed his book and kneeled down.

"This is for you." The girl said and smiled.

"What for?" he asked as he held the stuff toy.

"A proposal." She simply said.

"A proposal." He mimicked. _'Now this is weird.'_

"Yeah. I want you to be my husband in the future." She said then ran away.

He was left dumbfounded. He sighed. It seemed like sighing is his favorite hobby.

When he was in front of the classroom he was assigned in, he knocked softly. He looked up to see a sign: CLASS 4-A.

The door was opened and out came the bubbly Mr. Narumi. "Oh, you're here! Come in." as he opened the door so he can come inside.

"Thank you, Sir." He bowed.

Mr. Narumi just smiled at him and faced the classroom. He was the class' homeroom teacher for six years already so he got used to the noisiness of his students. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. And he did! Actually, it wasn't because of him, it was because the new guy made his way inside that it caught everyone's attention. The class became silent.

"Everyone, remember what I said awhile ago?" he asked. That actually gave his students a questioning look. _'What is he talking about?' _ They thought.

"We have a new student here. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

The boy eyed the room with boredom in his eyes. "Good morning," he bowed. "I am Aki Hanazawa. 16 years old. I have the Alice of Wind, Air, Gas..." he shrugged. "…or whatever you call it."

Everyone stared at Aki. The boy was indeed _beautiful_. His messy ash-colored hair looked perfect with his gray eyes. He has those mesmerizing lips that anyone couldn't resist. His uniform was loose that he looked like he was wearing pajamas. He was holding a panda stuff toy in his left hand. Everyone, except for the known-fire user and inventor, were blushing. Even the well-known Ruka Nogi was blushing at the view of the new student. Aki looked like a girl. _Bishounen_, as his favorite brunette call him.

"I think I have to remind you that he is a boy." Mr. Narumi giggled.

Hotaru Imai, who was too busy in jotting down notes for her new invention, looked up. "Mr. Narumi, we are not blind not to see that he is not wearing skirt. That only mean one thing right?" she rolled her eyes and took a glance at the guy.

'_I see. This is what he's talking about.' _She thought as she busied herself again.

"Mr. Narumi, what about his star-ranking?" Anna asked.

"Right, right. Well, he is a triple. Isn't that great?" he asked. That made the class cheered.

"I want to be his partner!" one student said.

"No! I'll be his partner!"

"No! Me!"

"Pick me!" as the class made noise, someone woke up from his little nap. _'Tch. This class is annoying.'_ He thought as he took his _manga_ off his face. He looked at what the class was cheering for. _'A new student huh.'_

The cheering stopped when the door opened. "Mr. Jinno! I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Mikan Sakura shut her eyes. The class burst out laughing. Hotaru sighed while Natsume just shook his head. _'What an idiot.'_

Mr. Narumi giggled. "Mikan, do I look like Mr. Jinno to you?"

"Ah! Mr. Narumi! It's you. Hehe." She giggled. Then, she noticed a guy standing near Mr. Narumi. Her eyes widened when she saw who it is.

"Aki!" she called out. Aki looked at her without moving his body. "Hey." It was his answer.

She put her index finger on her chin. "Why are you here?" she asked. Everyone was shocked at the incident. They were thinking how the brunette knew the _cutie_ if he is new.

"To study, of course." He sighed. Mikan didn't like the way Aki sighed. It's as if he was telling her that she's an idiot.

She pouted. That's when she noticed her classmates. Even Natsume was looking at her suspiciously. The only one who looked as if it isn't interesting was Hotaru.

"Good morning?" she said hesitantly.

"Mikan! How did you know him?" a girl asked.

"Well…" she tried to find the right words to say, but nothing came.

"She's a friend." Aki said.

A lot of "oh" and "ah" can be heard. Mikan smiled and went to her seat, beside Natsume. However, Natsume wasn't convinced on what the new student just said.

"Morning, Natsume." she smiled.

"Hn." Mikan pouted. "At least greet me good morning."

"Whatever, little girl." He said as he rested his chin on his right palm which was on the table.

Hotaru turned around to look at Mikan. Mikan noticed this and smiled at her best friend. 'Good morning…' she mouthed. Hotaru smiled and faced the board again.

"Now, who wants to be Aki's partner?" Mr. Narumi asked. Almost everyone raised their hands up. Those who didn't bother to raise their hands are countable.

Hotaru was one of those who didn't raise their hands. But she did something that made everyone stunned. She stood up that made everyone to look at her.

"If it's ok, I would like to be his partner." She said.

Ruka's jaw dropped. _'What the hell happened?'_ He's jealous alright. _'Wait. I am?'_

Koko laughed when he heard Ruka's thoughts. Ruka heard him. _'Get out of my head!' _

"Quit shouting Ruka. I heard you." Koko said between laughs.

"I see." Mr. Narumi said. "You're partner will be-"Mr. Narumi didn't had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Ms. Hotaru Imai." Aki continued. Hotaru sat again. The girls gasped. First Mikan and now Hotaru? How did he know them? Even Mikan was confused. _'My trainer and my best friend… My trainer and my best friend…How did they know each other? Could it be..? No way!'_

"Yeah. I have to go now. Treat him nice alright? Bye my dear students." As soon as he stepped out of the class, Aki walked to where Hotaru was sitting.

"So this is what you meant by that." she said with an emotionless voice.

"Yeah." Aki answered. He sat beside her. He placed his elbow on the table and began twirling his hair.

"So cute!" the girls squealed.

Hotaru looked at the guy beside her. Her eyes gleamed. "You won't mind if I take pictures of you, right?" she asked.

"What for?" he lend his eyes to her.

"Money."

"I won't. Just make sure you'll share."

She smiled at the lad. "Of course."

From not afar, Ruka saw Hotaru smiling at Aki. His eyes widened. He felt something in his chest. "You must be jealous Ruka." Koko said in a serious tone of voice.

"What do you know?" he glared at the mind-reader.

"Everything." Koko laughed. Koko wasn't lying. Of course he knew everything. He can read everyone's minds. Well, except the nullifier's that is.

"Do you want me to read her mind?" he grinned at the animal-lover. Ruka frowned at this.

"I'm not like you who doesn't give anyone privacy. She has her own life." He said.

"Yeah, and you're damn jealous." Koko laughed hard.

"Watch your words Koko!" Ruka sighed. "I just don't know what to do with you."

Koko stopped laughing. He smiled at the boy beside him. He knew that Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga's best friend, is jealous. He knew that this friend of his was too in love with the purple-eyed lass. He also knew that Ruka can't sleep at night these past few weeks because of her. And the kiss on Hotaru's lab! Oh how he thanked heavens for giving him such a wonderful alice.

Ruka sighed once again that made Koko annoyed. "Will you stop sighing? I can't believe that you, Ruka Nogi is-"he was interrupted by Natsume.

"Shut up, Koko. You don't know what he's going through." Natsume stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "You two coming? I'm hungry. Get those _two_ who drool on the new guy. It's irritating." He said as he pointed his finger at Mochu and Yuu who are with the girls which were encircling Aki.

"Alright." Koko said. He walked towards the other boys and told them what Natsume said. The two smiled and made their way to their other friends. They all left the classroom. While they were walking through the corridor, Natsume suddenly broke the silence.

"What's bugging you, Ruka?" he asked his animal-pheromone user friend. He actually knows what's happening to his best friend but he want to know the whole _story_. Ruka smiled at his best friend.

"Nothing." He said.

"Is it about a girl?" Mochu asked. He grinned. "So who is she? So lucky!" Ruka's eyes widened at the sudden conclusion of Mochu. His eyes softened as thoughts of his secret _inspiration_ came to his mind. Koko and Natsume sighed at the same time. They knew what, or rather who, was bothering Ruka. But Ruka, being Ruka, won't just open up.

Ruka smiled as he blushed. "So you are really in love with her?" it looks like even Yuu knew what's going on. He smiled. The girls who saw him fainted. It was not the _nerdy_ Yuu they knew 6 years ago. He matured a lot. He didn't keep his eye glasses anymore thus he used contact lenses. And, he has a _secret_ crush on Nonoko.

"What are you talking about Yuu?" Ruka asked innocently. The three boys who knew his secret snapped. Boy, he could be really dense.

"We're talking about Hotaru Imai!" Koko, Yuu and Natsume said. Mochu was completely clueless what his friends are talking about. _'Love… Hotaru Imai… Love…AH!'_

"Now I got it!" all heads turned to him. "You love Hotaru!" he exclaimed. "Man that's creepy." He shuddered at the thought. The others burst out laughing. Even Natsume, who barely laughs, laughed. Ruka, who felt uneasy awhile ago, laughed with them. "Did I say something funny?" Mochu asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

They arrived at the cafeteria. Actually, Natsume isn't really hungry. He just wanted to get out of the classroom because it's too noisy there.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Mikan saw their friends went out of the room. She neared the crowd that was suffocating Aki. She tapped Nonoko's shoulder.

"Where are they going?" she pointed at the door.

"I don't know. Maybe at the cafeteria, why?" Nonoko asked.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled.

Just then, Aki stood up and faced Mikan. "You wouldn't mind if you and your friends give me a tour in this so-called Academy, right?"

"Of course not, _Bishounen._" She giggled. Aki looked at her with those emotionless eyes. "You're such an idiot," he said as he walked to the door."…polka-dots."

She pouted. "You don't have to call me an idiot, you know…"

"Uhm. Mikan." Anna called her.

"What is it Anna?" she turned to her friend.

"Did he just call you, polka-dots?"

"Yeah, Mikan. I thought, only Natsume call you that." Sumire added.

Hotaru sighed.

"Eh? Polka-dots?" she asked herself. She remembered what it is then. "AKI! YOU PERVERT! I'm going to get you for this!" she shouted while running to him.

The others sweat dropped.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

The boys were busy chatting about Ruka's _problem_, when they heard a loud _thud_ outside. _'It must be outside.'_ Yuu thought. He opened the window. It was near the _Sakura_ tree. He saw Mikan on top of Aki, in a very _disturbing _position.

"You pervert! Just say you're sorry and I'll let go of you." He heard Mikan said.

"Why would I? I don't even know what I did to you." Aki said calmly.

"You don't know what you did? Ugh! You jerk!" She let go of his wrist, which she pinned on the ground so that Aki wouldn't move. "You did something you shouldn't do." She glared at him.

Yuu sweat dropped at the scene. _'I think I've seen this before.'_ Koko heard his thoughts and took a peek what's happening outside. "You're right, Yuu. But with a slight difference." He was right. They've seen _that_ scene before. They were definitely right. Last time they saw _it_, it was Mikan on top of **Natsume**. But today was different.

"It is usually that guy below her." Koko chuckled as he pointed his thumb to Natsume. Natsume heard what the two was talking about so he stood up and went for the door.

"Let's go." He said.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

That night, two persons were waiting patiently somewhere at the Northern Forest. A girl approached them.

"I'm sorry if i made you wait." She said.

"It's okay. So what would your answer be?" Persona asked.

The lass paused for a moment before she spoke. "My answer would be-"but before Hotaru could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a certain someone.

"No." the girl continued. She was standing on a branch of a huge tree. The girl jumped off the tree and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Mikan." Hotaru whispered.

"Aki, please accompany her to her room." She said to Aki.

"This is my decision." Hotaru clearly said to her best friend.

"Hotaru." Mikan came close to Hotaru. She looked straightly into her eyes. "I don't want you to be involved to any of this. I'm protecting you, remember?" she whispered. Mikan looked at Aki and nodded. Hotaru could see her eyes filled with nothing. There was no emotion at all.

Mikan then turned to Persona.

"I guess, No means no. Let's go." Persona and Mikan disappeared at their eyes.

"Mikan." She fell down on her knees. _'Why?'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Me: Neat! I finished this. Hehe, thanks to the typhoon (I forgot the name.) classes were suspended and I have my free time to do this.**_

_**Maybe you're wondering why I'm doing this to Hotaru. Well, I always want to see how much Hotaru cares for Mikan, so there. Hehe.**_

_**Thanks for everything! ; )**_

_**OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: I just made some changes here. Hehe. Thanks for telling me. Oh yeah. when Koko opened the door, it should be Anna who he sees. Ahehe. Stupid me. And the blue sky, yeah, redundancy. Sorry. Here it is. I've changed it! Shucks. I'm really sorry for confusing you all…X3**_

_**Thanks to sarahpatrick and kishi.tenshi for telling me those mistakes.**__**  
**_

_**Actually, this chapter is just a little something about … well… uh… oh please read and review. Thanks! **_

_Love is just a word until someone you meet gives it a proper meaning…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Mikan was sitting on a bench near her favorite tree.

She was quite happy because of the upcoming school festival. The special ability class and the technical type will be joined together, making her and Hotaru spend more time together.

_Flashback._

_Morning after __**that night.**_

_It was morning. She looked up to see the blue sky. She smiled. She went to their class and found Hotaru. She wasn't surprised to see only her best friend. She was too early for the first period._

"_Hotaru." She said. She was now in front of her. Mikan stared at Hotaru, who was busy drawing a panda-like machine._

"_Good morning, idiot." Hotaru looked up to see her best friend's almost crying eyes. "And don't try to make a single drop fall on my table." She said. She grabbed out her 'baka' gun and pointed at Mikan. "You know the consequences."_

"_Oh Hotaru!" Mikan was about to hug her best friend when she was shot._

"_Tch. You still don't learn, do you?" _

"_Why do you have to shoot me? I didn't even do anything to you!" she exclaimed after she stood up._

"_Because-"she was interrupted by the opening of the door. It was Anna and Nonoko._

"_Hotaru! Mikan!" they both shouted._

"_Hey, Anna. Hey, Nonoko." Mikan smiled at them._

"_Guess what!" Nonoko started._

"_What?" Mikan asked stupidly._

"_You know that the school festival is coming right?'_

"_Yeah." _

"_Your ability class and our ability class will join forces this coming festival!" _

"_Really? Then that means, me and Hotaru and Anna and Nonoko…"_

"_Yes!" the both answered. Hotaru just continued what she was doing. _

'_I was afraid of this.' she thought._

"_So, the two ability classes were thinking if we should have costumes or not-"Nonoko was cut off by Mikan._

"_How about the French maid-like costumes? You know, the frilly skirts, the lacey headdresses. That would be really cute!" she giggled._

"_That's great!"_

'_I knew I wouldn't like this.' Hotaru thought._

_End of Flashback._

"Stupid." A manly voice called from behind. He sat beside her, making Mikan look at him.

"Natsume!" she smiled.

"No need to shout." He said, hitting her head lightly. She pouted. She was used to that anyway.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"No reason at all." He said as he rested his head on her lap. She played with his raven locks. She examined his face. His eyes were closed.

"Stop staring at me." He commanded.

"As if!" she pinched his nose causing him to stood up to hold her hair. She glared at him. He returned her glare.

"Tch. This is stupid," he started. "No, let me rephrase that, YOU are stupid." He continued, stressing the word _YOU._

"Jerk!"

"Apples." He smirked. She glared at him again. Natsume held her waist that made their faces to be too close to each other's.

"N…Natsume…" she stuttered. Once again, they're too close to each other. _'I always feel like this when we're too close to each other. Have I really gone mad?' _She blushed.

"You're such an idiot, little girl." He said, as he let go of her.

"…" No words can come out of her mouth. Her thoughts are still focused on what happened a while ago.

"Stop day dreaming, polka-dots." That's where she came back to her senses.

"Pervert!"

"Let's go." He said. He held her hand and dragged her. Mikan blushed at what he did.

"Natsume, where are we going?" she finally found her voice.

"To the stupid Central Town. I need a new _manga._ I'm getting bored."

"I see."

"And besides, I know you're tempted on those Fluff Puffs." Natsume smirked. She smiled. Natsume noticed that the sky was getting dark.

'_Thank you, Natsume.'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

It seems like a rain was going to show up later. The well-known three-star student, Hotaru Imai, was looking outside her window.

'_I never saw those eyes before. Mikan, what happened to you?'_ she asked herself. Scenes from **that **night still linger inside her head. She didn't get too much sleep. Then, it started to rain. _'Just as I thought. The weather is with me.'_ She sighed.

A soft knock on her door disturbed her silence. She opened the door and found Ruka standing in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Did I disturb you?" the boy answered her with another question.

She was thinking of shooting him but decided not to. "Yes. What is it anyway?"

"We don't have classes today. It seems like a typhoon is approaching." He explained.

"I see. Thanks for informing me." She was about to close her door when Ruka stooped her.

"Can I come in?"

'_Now what?'_ she thought. She opened the door and told the guy to come in. She sat on her couch. Ruka did the same thing.

"What else do you want?" she asked, still looking outside.

"I was thinking. Are you… and… Hanazawa… a…?" he asked, looking at his feet.

"A couple?" Ruka's eyes widened at what she said. It was exactly what he was thinking. _'Could it be that they are really going out?' _he sighed. _'Why am I here anyway? I'm expecting this right?'_

"You're an idiot, Ruka. Of course not. He's just… well, an associate." She said with her famous emotionless voice.

Ruka smiled. There are two reasons for that smile: first, she called him by his first name and second, she is not yet taken.

"What were you thinking?" she asked disturbing his thoughts.

"N..nothing." he blushed. He turned around to focus his eyes on something else. He found the bed with something on top of it. _'A dress?'_

Hotaru stood up. "I'm going to get you something."

"Sure, thanks." He answered. _'Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a dress before.'_

Ruka waited for her. After a few minutes, she came back with two glasses of juice. She put down the glasses.

(The three-star room on the middle school division is different form the elementary division. Just like Hotaru's room now, it has its own bathroom and kitchen. It's pretty big.)

Ruka looked at her. _'She did mature a lot.'_ He was staring at the girl sitting in front of him. She has this shiny shoulder-length raven hair. Her eyes are calm. Her lips are as red as blood.

"You don't want?" she asked, pointing at the glass.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." He smiled and grabbed the glass.

"Is that the only reason why you're here?"

"Well. Kind of." He felt embarrassed. Why is he there in the first place? Oh yeah, he needed to tell her that classes are suspended because of the typhoon that is approaching. But he knew that she was smart so apparently, she'll know it later.

"Dummy." She muttered.

"Hey!" he quickly stood up and glared at her.

Hotaru chuckled at her companion's reaction. Ruka snapped. He stared at her. _'She's such an angel. Wait 'til she holds her camera.'_ He smiled.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Wait here. I'll get it." she stood up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was shock to see that it was Aki.

"Ms. Imai." He bowed.

"What brings you here?"

He took a deep breath before answering her question. "Are you in favor of your best friend's stupid idea?" he asked. Ruka could hear what they're saying.

'_Wonder what it is.'_

_**(Me: I know. Aki is in the dangerous ability type. Well, let's say that he was forced by Mikan to be with her on the festival and that includes working with her.)**_

She sighed. "That idiot doesn't think. You just have to bear it."

He sighed. "You can't do anything about it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your talk with Mr. Nogi." He said while eyeing the lad who was sitting on the couch.

"No, it's alright."

"Now if you'll excuse me. I still have some business to do." Aki was about to leave when he was stopped by Hotaru. She grabbed his hand.

"I'm counting on you." Hotaru said. The lad nodded and went away.

Ruka was shocked at what he saw. He was jealous. While on the other hand, Hotaru sighed once again. She closed the door and faced Ruka.

"Are you planning on spending your whole day with me?" she asked.

"Huh?" he looked at her dumbly.

"I'm doing my recent invention."

It wasn't direct but Ruka got what she meant. _'Is that what I only mean to you?'_ he felt like daggers hit him. He frowned at the thought but quickly smiled. _'I'll bear with it until the time that you can see what's inside me.'_

"I'll help you."

"Great. Now I don't have to use this." she said while she handed him a picture.

'_You surely surprise me, Hotaru Imai.'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Sumire was standing in front of her window, looking outside. She heard a knock from her door.

"Coming!" she said. When she opened the door, she saw Mochu. Her boyfriend was shivering. He was completely wet.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed as she lead him inside her room and closed her door.

"Well, I was walking around the campus when it rained. Your dorm is nearer than ours so I went here. Hope I didn't disturb you." He said, feeling sorry.

"Don't worry. My room is always open for you." She smiled as she hugs him.

"Uhm, Sumire." He asked while returning her hug.

"What is it?" she buried her face on his shoulder.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, you'll get wet."

"It's okay. As long as you're the reason why I get wet, it'll be fine." She said.

Mochu smiled. He never felt this kind of feeling before. He truly loves her.

"I'll never get tired of this." he said.

"Huh?" Sumire moved away to look at his face. "What are you talking about?"

He put his arms around her waist and moved closer to her. He hugged her again.

"I love you." He whispered to her ear, causing her to giggle.

"_I love you too."_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Kyaah!" Nonoko screamed. A tube glass fell down on the floor, causing the chemical in it scattered on the floor. "Now, I have to start from the very beginning." She said to no one.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yuu! Kind of." She blushed. He smiled.

"You should really be careful next time, Nonoko." He said to her while he mopped the floor.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble." She bowed.

He put his right hand on her head and said. "I don't mind anyway."

She smiled.

'_Thanks Yuu.'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Koko was making his way on the kitchen to get some food when he heard a thought. It said,

'_I need help. Maybe I should get Nonoko. Oh yeah! She said she's working on something. Hm. How about Mikan?'_

He opened the door and found Anna. "Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled at him.

'_I'm glad to.'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Me: Shucks! I'm so mushy. Ahaha. Too much mushiness can kill. I think I have to lessen it. Oh well. Just love their love teams so I made this chapter. I'll be working on the real one later on. Ahehe. ; )**_

_**Thank you! **_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience again. Shucks. I'm so stupid. Told yah, too much mushiness is really bad for your health. Ahehe. ; )**_

_**OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; )**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: Another Chapter!X3**_

_**Please read and review!; )**_

_Always remember, if you want a rainbow, you must first go through the rain…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

It was raining quite heavily.

Mikan was shivering. They were now under the waiting shed. They were waiting for the bus to come but it looked like it will not show up in that kind of weather.

Natsume looked at the girl beside him. _'And so it rained.'_

"N-Natsume." he heard her called his name. "I-it's c-cold." She stuttered.

"We should have stayed at the dorm. Tch." he said while nearing Mikan. He grabbed her waist. Their bodies were touching that made Mikan blush. He was hugging her.

"Thanks. I feel better now." She said, letting him to hug her.

"I bet you're enjoying this." He smirked.

"Keep on dreaming, Natsume." She said as he tightened his hold on her. It rained harder. The wind blew, making Mikan shut her eyes. Natsume pitied her. She looked like a wet chick.

He tightened his grip on her. _'Now we really have to get out of here.'_

A boy can be seen nearing them. He has his eyes closed and a shield-like was protecting him from any harm that can be done by the rain.

The boy was now standing in front of them. "So you're here. I've been looking all over for you." He said, opening his eyes and looking at Mikan.

Mikan opened her eyes after she heard his voice. "Aki. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"So you forgot." He sighed. That's where Mikan remembered her mission.

Natsume just look at them, still has his arms on her. Mikan looked at him seriously, which to his surprise. "We have to go back." Still shock with what he saw, he quickly nodded.

They were now walking back to the dorm. Natsume let go of Mikan's waist but still holding her hand. Aki wasn't looking at the two because he knew that it was the most stupid thing to do. He knew that he'll just hurt himself.

"Aki, I'm sorry. I totally forgot." Mikan broke the silence.

"What would I expect to an idiot like you? Nothing." He said in his usual calm voice.

"I agree with you." Natsume said while looking to where they were going. Mikan looked at Natsume.

"You don't have to agree with him, Natsume." she pouted as she shifted her gaze on Aki.

"I guess we'll be good comrades, Natsume Hyuuga." Aki said.

Mikan's jaw dropped. "What the…?!" she tightened her grip on Natsume's hand. But unfortunately, it looked like he didn't even feel it. What he did shocked her. He slipped her fingers into hers. She blushed.

"Stop being noisy, polka-dots." He said teasingly.

"You even know her favorites. I should learn from you." It was Aki. Mikan couldn't really believe it. It didn't even cross her mind that her two _perverts_ would be talking to one another, as if they're friends.

Aki and Natsume stopped on their tracks while Mikan kept on going, making her fall down when she was pulled by Natsume.

"What was that for?" She stood up and dusted her skirt.

"We're here." Aki said. With that, he vanished into thin air.

"That guy always surprises me." Mikan said while looking at Natsume. "Let's go, Natsume." She pulled him inside the dormitories.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

It was still raining, but not that hard. The night wasn't as soothing as the other nights.

_Almost_ everyone was sleeping. Almost.

Natsume was still wide awake. Thinking what happened awhile ago, he turned the page of his _manga.__'What is their real relationship?' _Even though he doesn't want to think that it was all about_ their real relationship_, what would he think anyway?

Maybe that was the reason of being called a genius. Nothing passes him easily. _'The guy looks strong, considering that he is in the dangerous ability type.'_ He thought as he remembered the time when he was introduced to the rest of the ability class. But that doesn't really bother him. What bothered him the most was the fact that he was too close to _her._

Mikan was inside the academy for 6 years already. _'How will she meet him?'_ Thinking of her just made him restless. He closed his reliable _manga_ and got up.

'_And her eyes, it was too serious. It's not like her_.' He neared his window to see what was happening outside. _'Darkness. Complete darkness.'_

_I hate those sleepless nights and the pain I kept inside. But I keep on pretending it's alright…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

She was on her way to the place where she usually meets _him._ It was still raining, making her cape wet. She waited for ten minutes. He finally arrived and gave her what she needed to do.

"Be sure to go back alive, Mikan." Persona told her. He ran his hand on her hair to her ear, where her _controlling device_ was located. He activated the said device. "You may go now."

She turned around and jumped onto the nearest tree. _'Go back alive huh? Must be hard." _She was jumping from tree to tree. When she reached the gate, she quickly activated one of her alice to walk through the wall, which was connected to the gate of the academy.

A black car stopped in front of her. She got inside of it and it drove to her destination. It rained hard again. She looked outside of the car's window to estimate if the rain would stop when she got there.

After the thirty-minute-ride, the car finally stopped. When she got out, she saw an old building. And she did what she has to do.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Morning came.**_

But still, the weather wasn't fine. It was still dark outside.

Hotaru was getting worried. _'She hasn't come back yet. Where is she?!' _ She thought as she walked to Aki's three-star room. She knocked once.

The door opened and revealed a sleepy Aki Hanazawa. "Ms. Imai. What are you doing here, in this kind of hour?" he asked.

"_She_ hasn't come back yet. I suppose you know where she is." She said seriously.

"I see." He played with his hair.

"Can you just answer my question?" she asked again. She was getting irritated.

He stopped on what he was doing. "I'm sorry but I can't answer your question. Her missions were just too confidential that even me, doesn't know her whereabouts."

"Is that so? I guess I can't always rely on you." She looked away. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"I'll tell you immediately if she comes back. Let me handle it, Ms. Imai." He hugged her. Hotaru's eyes widened. But it softened as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Little they know that a pair of cerulean eyes was looking at them. The person was nearly crying.

Aki let go of her.

"Thanks." Hotaru smiled a little.

"My pleasure." He bowed.

"I'll go now." She turned around and walked away. When she was nowhere in sight, Aki sighed. _'You don't understand, Ruka Nogi.'_ He noticed the presence of the young man. He also noticed those sad eyes, looking at them.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Ruka ran. He didn't know to where but he didn't stop.

He stopped when he felt the rain. He lifted his head just to feel the rain with his own skin. _'I never felt so hurt before. Is this what I get after loving someone like her? But I promise, I didn't mean it. I just fell for her.'_ He felt hot liquids falling from his eyes but didn't bother to wipe it off. What's the use? He knew eventually that those tears will fall down, just like the rain.

But what he didn't notice was his best friend, holding an umbrella. Natsume was standing near him. "That's enough, Ruka." He said.

Ruka turned his head to see him. "Natsume."

"Hey. Let's go back." Natsume said as he shared the umbrella with his best friend. They were walking inside the dormitory when they spotted Hotaru Imai.

"What happened to the idiot?" She asked looking at the blonde.

Natsume just shrugged. "Take him back to his room. I have something really important to do." And with that, he walked away.

Hotaru looked at Ruka with pity but tried her best not to show it. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Ruka didn't answer. Instead, he started to walk to his room. Hotaru was shocked on what her _model_ just did. She just followed him.

When they got into his room, Ruka just sat down on couch even if he's still dripping wet. Hotaru just sighed and went inside his bathroom. She knew that there'll be a towel in there. And she was right. She grabbed it and went outside.

She rubbed it on his hair.

Silence surrounded them. She can hear his breathing but said nothing. She sat beside him, leaving the towel on his head.

'_I love you.' _ He bowed his head and clenched his fist. He shut his eyes to let the tears fall. Then he felt her hands on his cheek.

"What's happening to you?" she asked with concern. It wasn't her field to ask such stupid questions but she felt like she just has to.

He didn't move. And she didn't like being ignored. So what she did next surprised him the most. She pinched his nose making him stood up.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked with fury. She stood up and walked to him.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked seriously. That question made him came back to reality.

"I'm sorry." He whispered but Hotaru heard him.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. She was too confused.

"Sorry for ignoring you. I was just jealous. You see, I saw you and Hanazawa a-" Ruka was cut off when he felt her arms encircled on his waist.

"There's nothing to be jealous about, you idiot. I already told you, right? There's nothing going on between us."

Ruka smiled. He returned her hug.

_I hate it when you're blue and how I cared for you…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Natsume was in Northern Forest again. He was called by Persona, which was to his surprise.

"So you came, _Black Cat._" He heard him said.

"Hn." came his reply.

"It's not a mission, Natsume. I just want to tell you to be careful. The AAO is still after you. My new masterpiece isn't a threat to them. They still want _my precious Black Cat _to join them. "

Natsume listened carefully. _'His new masterpiece? He must be that Hanazawa.'_

"That's all. Dismissed." Persona walked away from him. When Persona was out of his sight, he walked back to the dorm.

'_What a weird person.'_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

He was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on his window. He got up to see who or what it is. When he opened it, it was her.

"Aki, can I spend the night here?" Mikan asked. Aki let her come inside. Mikan took off her wet hooded cape and let down her hair.

"What took you so long?" Aki asked.

She sat on his bed and looked at the guy in front of her. Aki was now sitting on the floor in his usual position.

"There were too many of them. They were using their alices on me that I just needed an extra alice to defeat them." She explained. Usually, she uses the Alice of Fire to defeat them. But today was different. She used some of her other alices.

"I see." He twirled his hair again. He got up and went for his study table. He wrote something on the paper and made it fly outside.

"What's that for?" She asked when she saw the paper.

"For your best friend. She was too worried about you." He said.

She smiled. An image of Hotaru came to her mind.

"Thanks, Aki."

"No problem." He went to his cabinet to get some clothes for her. "Here." He held out some clothes for her to wear.

She smiled and hugged him.

_I hate the way you smile, hate those big brown eyes…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

The paper reached Ruka's room. Hotaru got it and read.

_The idiot's back._

_Don't worry. _

Hotaru smiled and turned her head on the sleeping figure. She neared him and patted his head. She felt his hand held hers.

"Stay." He said. She smiled.

"Sure." She lay down beside him.

"This is more like it."

"Yeah." She grabbed out her camera. "Smile, Ruka."

Ruka sweat dropped but smiled. _'Where did she get that thing?'_

_And I hate the way I feel. Every time you're near… 'Cause it feels like time is standing still…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Me: Woohoo! Hehe. Mushiness.still.there. Kyaa! O-wel. Oh yeah. The lyrics were from CRAZY LOVE by Kim Chui. It's really nice. Just sharing. XD**_

_**Thank you people!; )**_

_**OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: Another chapter? O.O (Must be everyone's reaction.) I can't blame you. Hehe. This was the supposed-to-be-Chapter 7. But I totally forgot the typhoon so I made another one and made this one Chapter 8. Hope you understand. X3**_

_If two people are meant for each other, it doesn't mean that they are meant for each other now…_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

The typhoon went out of their country, which was a good thing for him. He can now fulfill his duties without getting wet, thus without having a cold.

'_Good thing it stopped.' _He sneezed and held out a handkerchief.

He was sitting on a bench while reading his _now_ favorite book. He was near the playground. Sitting comfortably, Aki yawned. He was really sleepy.

'_Now I really need my bed.'_ He thought as he tried his best not to fall asleep. He felt someone sat beside him. The boy, who was wearing an elementary uniform, has gray hair and dull emerald eyes. He looked at him then back to his book.

"Who are you?" the boy spoke.

"Who are you?" he returned his question.

"Youichi. Youichi Hijiri." The boy said.

"Aki Hanazawa."

"So you're the new student." Youichi said.

"Yeah. How old are you?" Aki asked.

"10." Youichi stood up and placed his hands on his pocket. "By the way, you look like a girl." He walked away.

'_What was that?!'_ Aki raised an eyebrow. He shook his head lightly and decided to go back to his room. He was shock. _"Kids these days sure are weird.'_

'_I really need to rest.'_ He said and walked to his room.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Mikan yawned. Sure she was grateful that they have no classes because of the festival but that doesn't mean she get excused on missions. _'I guess I can't enjoy this year's festival. How unfair!'_

She was on her way to the _Sakura _tree when she spotted Sumire with Anna and Nonoko.

"Sumire!" she called. The three girls immediately turned their heads to her.

"Mikan, where are you going?" Sumire asked.

"A place to rest." She answered.

"Specifically?" Nonoko butted in.

"Huh?" asked Mikan, who was completely oblivious of the question. "What do you mean, Nonoko?"

"Nonoko's asking if you're going to the _Sakura_ tree." Anna explained to her.

"Oh. Yeah. Why?"

"We're just asking. Go on, go to _him_." Sumire teased. But Mikan, being herself, didn't know what she really meant.

"The _Sakura tree _is a boy? I thought it was a girl because of its name." she said while rubbing her chin. The others slapped their own foreheads and sighed.

"Just go, Mikan." Sumire said, pushing her.

"Okay. If you ever see Hotaru, please tell her to get her headdress to me, alright?" Mikan waved to her friends and went to her destination.

"That was futile." Hotaru came out from nowhere.

"Yeah. I wonder when'll you're best friend will discover her feelings for _him_." Sumire looked at Hotaru.

"Who knows? Maybe one of these days, she'll surprise us."

Anna sighed. "Aw. Can we do anything about them?"

"Yeah, Hotaru. Don't you want to do anything for Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"She just has to figure it out herself." Hotaru looked at her camera that was now full of Aki's pictures. Sumire and Anna looked at her camera. They saw pictures of the ash-haired lad.

"Oh my. Aki is now you're favorite model?" Anna asked. Hotaru just shrugged at her friend's question.

"How about Ruka? I thought he's the only source of your income?" Sumire teased. Hotaru blushed at what Sumire said. She didn't look at her. She knew she was blushing. "Shut up."

Just then, Youichi walked up to them after receiving screams from his fans. Youichi Hijiri did grow well. He was definitely like Natsume Hyuuga. Maybe that's the effect of being close to the _Black Cat_.

"I've finished my work." He told the raven-haired teen.

"Good job." Hotaru said as she patted his head.

_Flashback._

_Youichi was sitting inside his classroom. He was getting impatient. 'These ugly girls just won't leave me alone. Sometimes I wonder if I have Natsume's alice, can I burn stupid idiots?' He thought._

_The girls on his class were screaming his name. _

"_Youichi! Marry me!" one girl said._

"_No he won't! He'll marry me!" another screamed._

"_No! Me!" _

_The 10-year old boy clenched his fist. "Tch. Ugly girls!" He whispered calmly. He snapped his fingers and his alice was activated. Spirits were now scattered everywhere. Screams can be heard outside. _

_The door opened and revealed a beautiful high school student. "Where is Youichi?" she asked._

_Youichi stood up and walked to her. "What is it, Hotaru?" he asked, giving her a bored look. She patted his head and asked. "You're bored, right? I'll give you something to do." She said as they both left._

"_So what is it?" they stopped. Hotaru looked outside and pointed at someone._

"_Tell him he looks like a girl." She instructed._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_I just want to see the look on his face. You know." She held out her camera and continued. "Income." _

"_I see. Just don't forget." He started walking away._

"_I'll bring you to Central Town tomorrow and get you Fluff Puffs. Don't worry, I won't."_

_End of Flashback._

"Hotaru, don't forget huh." Youichi said.

"Yep." She assured him. The three girls were confused of their actions.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Natsume was lying on the dry ground. The typhoon just left.

'_Great. Now to have a peaceful-'His_ thoughts were disturbed by a certain brunette.

"Natsume!" he heard her shouted.

'_The irony!'_ He thought as he quickly sat and leaned on the trunk of the tree.

"What do you want now, little girl?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Nothing." She sat near him and yawned. "I'm sleepy." She said.

"Go back to your room then. This is not your bedroom." He commanded.

"I know. But, I don't want." She rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, readying herself to sleep.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know."

He sighed and whispered. "What an idiot."

"I heard that, pervert." She said sleepily. She held his right hand with her two hands, making him blush on the process. "Your hand is so warm, Natsume."

"Of course, have you forgotten my alice?"

"Nope." That was her last word before she fell asleep. Few strands of hair fell down on her pretty face. Natsume brushed it off with his left hand.

**Meanwhile…**

"They're so cute together." Nonoko whispered.

"Yeah." Anna said dreamily.

"Shut up." Hotaru said as she took photos of the two.

"I now believe you Hotaru." Sumire looked at the two and smiled.

"You always have to believe me."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Hey Ruka!" Koko greeted with his known smile.

"Hey." Ruka smiled.

Mochu came out of nowhere. "You two look happy." Then Yuu entered the scene. "I agree. Anything happen?"

"Well…" Koko started, looking at Ruka. "My good friend here did something that really amazed me." He let out a giggle.

"No way." Yuu said, holding back a laugh.

"Yes way." Koko laughed. "You don't believe me? Okay. Then I won't tell you." Koko grinned evilly at his friends. Natsume came to them and hit Koko on his head.

"Spit it out, mind-reader."

"Hey! You didn't have to hit me that hard." Koko looked at him, probably trying to read Natsume's mind.

'_Get out of my head or I'll burn you.'_ Koko heard him and smiled nervously. Ruka turned to his best friends and spoke.

"I thought you were with Mikan?" Natsume blushed at the question which caught him off-guard by Koko.

'_I have to leave her there. Imai's taking picture of us.'_ Koko grinned again. "Leaver her where, Natsume? What were you doing to make Hotaru be interested on you two?"

"Shut up." Natsume said calmly and burned burned Koko's sleeves.

"AAAAAaaaahhh!" Koko began running in circle. Yuu grabbed a fire extinguisher out of nowhere and fired it on Koko.

All of them sweat dropped except Natsume, who just shrugged. "So, Hotaru's doing her blackmailing session again?" Ruka smiled. Remembering her face just make him blushed.

Natsume stared at Ruka. "Ruka." He called, catching the attention of the blonde.

"What is it?"

"What happen when I left you two?"

Ruka blushed.

"Ooooh. Now we got it!" Koko and Yuu laughed. Mochu was dumbfounded.

"What on earth are you guys talking about? What's it?" Everyone paused for a moment. The laughed again.

"You guys. You should explain it to him." Natsume started walking away.

"Explain who what?" He looked at them innocently. Ruka grabbed him by collar.

"Forget about it, Mochu. Let's go."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Hotaru neared her after Natsume left.

"Mikan." She called.

"Howalons…" Mikan sleep talked. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire sweat dropped.

"No use, Hotaru." Nonoko said.

A vein popped on Hotaru's head. She quickly pointed her _baka_ gun on the sleeping brunette. "One last try. Shake her."

Nonoko and Anna did what she said. "Mikan!"

Hotaru shot her. When Mikan opened her eyes, she felt her head was aching.

"Ouch. My head hurts." She looked around to see her friends. "Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here? And where's Natsume?" she asked, making Hotaru just more irritated.

She shot her once again. "It's lunch time already. And for once, stop thinking about Natsume." Mikan blushed. The others giggled.

"Hey, I'm not thinking about him."

"Then why ask?"

Mikan can't find the right words to say. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So she decided to close it.

"Well?" Hotaru asked her again.

Then a brilliant idea came to her mind. "I'm hungry! Let's go!" She held Hotaru's hand and dragged her.

The others just smiled at the scene.

They saw Aki on their way in the dining hall. Mikan saw him and dragged him also.

When they got there, she let go of their hands and opened the door with her own hands.

Everyone in the dining hall looked at her. And so she smiled. Boys blushed when she flushed them that bright smile of hers. But because of innocence, she didn't notice it. Instead, she noticed the little guy, standing in front of her.

"You're still cute, Youichi!" She gave the boy a lightly pinch on the cheek.

Youichi, however, didn't like being called 'cute'. He slapped her hands. "Stop calling me cute, polka-dots." He walked away.

Mikan raised an eyebrow to what the little boy just called her. _'Polka-dots? Where did he get that?'_ She saw Youichi walking to Natsume. Natsume looked at her and smirked.

That was where it struck her. "NATSUME!" The room silenced. Girls who were deeply in love with Natsume glared at her.

She stomped her feet on her way to Natsume's table.

"What do you want, polka-dots?" Natsume asked.

"What do you want, polka-dots?" Youichi mimicked.

"Natsume, what have you done to Youichi?!" She asked angrily.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, he did nothing to me." Youichi answered, as if he was the one being asked.

The others joined them.

Mikan's jaw dropped. _'He is so like him!'_

"Hey, idiot. Sit down now." Aki said.

"Fine."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Me: Woohoo! Now that was fast. Hehe. Next chapter will be about the lacey dresses! You know the frilly skirts. I mean the festival. Hehe. Can't wait to imagine how Aki will look like. (With the skirt? Wahaha:) )Kyaaa! Shucks! X3**_

_**Thanks to the readers. And super thank you to the reviewers! XD**_

_**OKAIX. -!.pronounced as ow-key. Hehe. ; )**_


End file.
